Tournament: A SSBM fan fiction
by Demoncaterpie
Summary: The name pretty much speaks for itself. I put a lot of time and effort into this fan fic, so I hope you all like it. Right now, I have only posted the first chapter. If you like it, I will post more.


_Tournament_

A Super Smash Brothers Melee Fan Fiction

_**Part 0: Beginning**_

Ch. 1: Out of Curiosity

The light slowly followed the sun as the latter hid behind the mountains. Twilight was setting in, a reminder to all morning creatures that their shift was over, and they must make way for the new wave of animals that appeared during the night. All the forest was silent during this period, except for the slight movements of a small worm crawling across the field. A spearow caught him and carried him away across the horizon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was much later in the evening when Pikachu uncomfortably woke up from his sleep. He had fought a tough battle against a trainer from Cinnabar Island that day, so he didn't understand why he couldn't sleep. But it wasn't a big deal, a short walk was all he needed to get back to sleep, back to his dream where he and Ash were holding up the trophy for first place at the Kanto League Championships. This fantasy belonged more to his trainer then to Pikachu himself, but it didn't matter to him. Ash wanted to be a Pokemon master, and Pikachu wanted Ash to be happy. In the end, it was both of their dreams.

Just as he was about to go into the woods he noticed out of the corner of his eye Misty without her blanket on. This was strange, he thought, for the air was almost completely still. Pikachu went up to her and put the sheet over her neck. He knew he could be a bit naïve at times, but he wasn't as bad as Ash. Pokemon can feel things that people can't. The pure, raw emotion of Misty's love could be seen by any basic Pokemon with half a brain. If only he could speak to her, and remind Misty that Ash was only eleven years old. He still had a long way to go before he truly noticed how beautiful a young girl can be. At least, that's what the Pokedex told him. It's amazing what that thing can tell you if you ask it the right questions.

He spotted a stump off at the far side of the camp. He quickly tip-toed over Brock and his magazines; magazines, incidentally, Brock wouldn't share with anyone else. A hard log of some kind near Brock's shorts made Pikachu trip, but he was able to pull off a quick roll to reduce the sound of his fall. Eventually he made it over Brock and, with some difficulty, climbed on top of the stump. He fell down on his back and began to gaze upon the night stars. Of course they were all brilliant, dazzling sparkles of nature, but Pikachu couldn't help thinking that one looked duller then the rest. Fortunately, the star began to gain back its light and slowly became one of the most amazing things Pikachu had ever seen. It was times like this that reminded him of lost friends, particularly Caterpie, one of the first Pokemon Ash had ever caught. All he wanted in life was to become a Butterfree. When he finally achieved this goal, Pikachu saw a type of happiness that is so hard to come by; the happiness of achieving your dreams. That just goes to show how powerful hope and determination can be. Months later, Ash let him live with a female Butterfree, and Pikachu never saw him again. Pikachu loved him like a brother, and missed him dearly whenever he looked into the stars…

Suddenly a strange sound came from the pit of his stomach. This was a sound Pikachu knew all to well, the sound of hunger. Then, as if in answer, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was an apple, perhaps the greatest looking apple he had ever seen. Pikachu jumped off the stump, stumbled a bit, and went after the apple (quietly, of course, for Brock was still moaning nearby).

_Pikachu imagined himself with the apple; hugging the apple, petting the apple, tasting the apple. The sweet, delicious fruit of God was almost at his reach. But the apple must not have wanted him, for it quickly rolled back into the bushes. It could not end like this. Pikachu vowed to go to the ends of the earth for his apple. He chased his glorious prize into the bushes, hoping to catch a glimpse of its magnificent home so he could feast on the apple's brothers and sisters, and as such be joyful and merry._

But as he came to the other side of the shrub, a bright flash blinded him as a cage came down over his head. Pikachu could just make out three white figures leering upon him with dark, sinister, yet slightly comical eyes. He felt around the cage, trying desperately to find an exit, but couldn't. Pikachu let out an enormous blast of electricity in hopes to destroy his prison. No effect. He learned too late that his cage was completely encased with rubber.

Vision began to return to Pikachu's eyes. He almost wished it wouldn't because Pikachu hated himself more and more as Team Rocket's image became clear. First off, he was angry at the fact that he hadn't guessed this right away, since this has only happened 500 times to him. Second, how could he have let himself fall for the old "apple on a string" routine, a trick Pikachu was almost certain Team Rocket had pulled on him before? But none of that mattered now; he needed to stay focused on the situation.

"Look Jess, the plan actually worked."

"Of course it did James, I thought of it."

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought this was my idea."

"Who cares whose idea it was, what matters now is that we have our little prize."

"The boss is gonna give us a promotion for this."

"Especially since tomorrow's his birthday, and what better present to give him then a package with ribbons, a bow, and a little Pikachu dressed up in the cutest outfit."

"We'll finally get on his good list."

"I've got the dress."

"I've got the ribbon."

"And Meowth's got the bow."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Team Rocket quickly let Pikachu out of the box. He stood in horror as paper and wrappings swirled around him. Before Pikachu knew what was happening he was wrapped up in a box with no air holes, wearing an outfit that took all his self-esteem away from him. He wanted to give them a shock they'd never forget, but they planned ahead. Rubber gloves. A low sigh came from the bushes.

"Shhh, quiet you numbskulls. We don't wanna wake up the twerps."

"Meowth's right, come on Jessie."

"Wait, I haven't even added the sprinkles yet."

"Come on Jessie."

Pikachu couldn't see what was going on, but he imagined that it was both funny and embarrassing, as it usually is. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and shoved into what he believed to be Team Rocket's air balloon. He had to think of a plan quick before it was too late. Pikachu felt around the box and discovered that Team Rocket forgot to make the package shock proof. He almost laughed at how stupid they were. Before he could let out an electric bolt, Pikachu was flung to the top of the package.

The balloon must have pooped and started to fall, but he wasn't falling straight down; it was like he was trapped in a twister. Something ripped into the box enough for Pikachu to see what was going on, but he almost wished he could put the tear back in. The closest thing Pikachu could compare it to was the end of the world.

_Clouds were sawed in half; the very sky broke apart, creating a crack in existence. All the birds that hadn't gotten hit by lightning and flaming pieces of debris filled up the sky like a dark, desolate angel abandoning all of humanity. Pokemon were running mad and killing all that stood in their way as they scrambled to a safe haven. The wind howled and raged as it flung trees and boulders across the land._

A stray branch knocked Pikachu out of the balloon basket. His last vision of Team Rocket involved a moderate explosion, followed by a short but sweet "blasting off again." The ground was slowly getting bigger. Pikachu knew he wasn't immortal like Jessie or James; a fall from this height would surely kill him. But he found himself unable to focus on this catastrophe. Instead, Pikachu could only think about the last time he saw his mother.

They were having a terrible fight about something, and he remembered saying "I don't want you as a mother" before he stormed off towards the local town. Pikachu couldn't remember why he was so mad, but he vowed that he would never show kindness to another living thing again. Later on, he was captured by an old man, a famous scientist whom he now knew as Professor Oak. He was then picked up by Ash Ketchum, and the rest was history. During this time, Pikachu felt his anger and stubbornness was well validated, so why couldn't he remember that argument? Was it because of that day with the spearows and fearows? Did that lightning attack block his memory?

These questions filled his mind as his death came closer. Yet Pikachu was able to break away from his mental journey long enough to notice that he had stopped falling. In fact, the ground was getting farther and farther away. The world really has gone crazy, he thought. Pikachu still couldn't see much out of his box, so he tore out a little more of the package and noticed that he was being carried by two grey, purple alien-like hands. Suddenly the present started burning around him, but it wasn't by fire. It was much more precise. As soon as the box was completely gone he looked up, and Pikachu found himself staring into the eyes of Mewtwo.

This made him nervous at first, but then he remembered that Mewtwo was a good guy now. All Pokemon remembered what happened that night a few years ago; it was the humans that were ignorant of it. Pikachu was more confused now then ever.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"I don't have much time to explain. The very balance of existence is being altered. I can't identify who's causing it. A similar event occurred in Johto, only there a beam of light came down from the sky and pulled out a single Pokemon. I was unable to save him, but I will not let that happen again."

"What are you talking about? Why's all this happening?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever it is must posses a great amount of psychic power, far more then I could ever hope to gain. But that doesn't matter now. Now that I have found you I must take you to safety."

"But wait, if what you're saying is true, then shouldn't we save that Pokemon the beam's after?"

"Pikachu, you are that Pokemon."

Pikachu was silent for a moment. He built up his courage to speak again.

"Me? Bu…Bu…But why? What've I ever done?"

"Whenever there has been an event that truly challenged the stability of our planet, you were their; The Battle of the Mystic Birds, The Awakening of the Unknown, even my own blind ambition to rule the world. Pikachu, you were not only at all of these supernatural phenomena; you played a key role in helping to stop them. Out of all of the Pokemon in this area, you are the most likely target."

Pikachu was about to say something, but he held back his tongue at the last second. While he never gave it much thought, he had to admit that he spent a lot of time saving the world. It gave him a short feeling of pride, followed quickly by distress.

"Don't worry," assured Mewtwo. "You will be safe. I vowed to protect all Pokemon in this world, no matter what the cost."

_The sky began to change colors. What was once a dark grey soon became a bright yellow, followed by red, then purple. A green halo materialized over the moon as if someone were trying to cut it out of the heavens. Out of its mouth came a long, dark purple cylinder made of light. Everything that came within the beam's path was swallowed into a twister that led ultimately back to the halo. It was the most amazing thing Pikachu had ever seen._

"Look out!"

The beam was coming towards Pikachu and Mewtwo with remarkable speed. Pikachu was getting nervous. He saw a single drop of water flow down his protector's face. Although he tried to hide it, Pikachu knew that Mewtwo was scared. That's why he isn't trying to run away, he thought. Something this powerful would make even the strongest Pokemon cower.

"Mewtwo, I know this beam's pretty intimidating, but if we run now we may be able to…

He glared back at Pikachu with eyes as cold as death itself.

"If you ever say anything like that to me again, I swear, I'll show you the true meaning of fear."

Pikachu became quiet and pale. Mewtwo's eyes went back to normal.

"I tried that already, with the other beam, but to no avail. The beam was too fast for me. As for the question you are now thinking…no. I cannot teleport away from it. The beam would just follow me. I've learned a thing or two from my previous encounter."

"Then what're we going to do?"

"You, little one, will do nothing. When the beam gets close to us I will send you to safety and fend of the beam myself."

"But wouldn't that…"

"Kill me? It may, but after all the chaos and destruction I've caused, let me at least die an honorable death."

"But you don't have to die, we can still…"

"There is nothing else we can do."

"Their must be another way!"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!"

The beam was just about over them now. Pikachu can't really remember what happened next. He remembers fighting with Mewtwo, than he was on top of a tree. A purple light went out, than the light surrounded him. He felt dizzy, and could just make out a pink balloon flowing into the sky. Colors started spinning around him at an increasing rate.

_Then all was black._ _Then all was silent._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The sun began to creep up from the west, revealing a landscape unchanged by previous events. The morning animals returned to their normal routine. A bird reached its nest after a long journey. The worm it was carrying managed to escape, only to find himself far away from home.


End file.
